1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding machine, and more particularly to a grinding machine with a length-adjustable dust collecting structure for collecting dusts produced in a grinding process and preventing the dust from affecting the grinding work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dusts are usually produced during a process of grinding a work piece by a grinding machine, and thus it is necessary to collect the dusts. In general, the dust collection methods include using a waste gas discharged from the grinding machine to guide and discharge the dusts into a specific dust collecting bag, or connecting a vacuum cleaner to the grinding machine for sucking and removing the dusts.
Referring to FIG. 7 for the grinding machine that can guide and discharge dusts, the grinding machine includes a dust collecting pipe for sucking the dusts produced during a grinding process. The grinding machine also includes a driving axle connected to a grinding element, a dust collecting opening disposed at an end of the dust collecting pipe and corresponding to the grinding element, and a dust discharging opening disposed at another end of the dust collecting pipe, such that the dusts produced during the manufacture can be collected.
Although the grinding machine 9 can achieve the dust collecting effect, some dusts still fall outside the dust collecting opening and not all dusts can be connected successfully due to different manufacturing conditions (such as the appearance of the work piece and the limitation of the environment) and the fixed design of the dust collecting opening of the dust collecting pipe.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, a design of the dust collecting pipe is provided for effectively sucking and collecting dusts produced during the manufacture and coping with different manufacturing conditions.